Sweet Pain
by Arima15
Summary: After almost 10 years of being married, Kagome decides shes not happy and begins an affair with a mystery man. What will she tell Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Pain

A/N- **WARNING!** There is a little bit of lemony lime stuff in this chapter and others to come. It is not full on but it's there. So if you do not like them you have been warned, please do not continue on.

"" Speaking

_Italics _ past conversations

thinking

Chapter 1: Unknown Visit

Kagome was moping around the house for the hundredth time today. Her family was away, and for that, she was grateful. She couldn't tell them what she's been up to, she could hardly believe it herself.

"I'm a horrible person, to ever do such a thing to another human being. How will I ever be able to face you again, Inuyasha?" It was a question asked more to herself then to anyone impeticular, but unfortunately someone had heard it but decided to keep to themselves for a little longer, so to listen to what else she had to say.

Kagome sat down on the "couch" and curled in on herself, crying. The one listening, not knowing what to do now, heard her sobs and decided to make themselves known. Kagome felt a weight on the "couch" and looked up with a gasp.

"Sesshomaru! You're early!" He pulled her to him and seated her in his lap allowing the comfort of her, bring him some peace.

"Shhh, Kagome. Don't cry, it's okay." Much to her own surprise she did start to calm down. She stopped crying and was happy he was there. "Kagome are you ashamed of what we do?" Of course she was! She never thought she was capable of doing something like that to her husband.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I am, but then I realized that I've fallen in love with you. I know I'm married and I know I have a family but I can't help the feelings that have risen." He nodded in agreement.

They had been having an affair and it started a little over a month ago. Kagome, much to her own surprise had started it. The worst part of the whole thing, they would, on occasion, make love in the very bed that she shared with her husband when he was home.

Sesshomaru removed his armor as not to hurt Kagome as she sat in his lap. This was another one of their secret meetings. Kagome had contacted Sesshomaru, by way of messenger, the day before to let him know that he could come over today. Inuyasha was with the kids in a village a days walk away.

"_Kagome, I will be taking the kids to the next village over, there is something that we need to do. I should be home in a week or less." Inuyasha walked over to his wife and kissed her before him and the children left. Kagome walked out the door with her family and waved them off as they started walking down the path to the next village._

By the time Inuyasha returned, Sesshomaru and anything about Sesshomaru would be gone, and that is what reassured her about this meeting.

She looked up at him and kissed his soft pink lips, letting him know she was there and that she truly cared for him. I know this is wrong but I can't help this, I love him and my feelings are controlling me. Kagome returned to the present when Sesshomaru began to remove her kimono and break their kiss to lift it up and over her head.

Kagome had become accustomed to the dress of the past, so there she was, no underwear, no bras, naked. He kissed down her jaw and down to her neck. He paused when he came to the claim mark on her neck, his brother's mark. He growled. Ten years, and she finally came to me, every time they would invite me over for dinner or what ever Kagome calls the things were family comes together, I would get jealous. I've always loved her and she finally came to me. I'll never hurt you like he has. he makes his silent vow and continues on with what he started. Soon my mark will replace his, his will be gone forever and mine will decorate her neck. he thinks to himself as he kisses up and down her neck.

"_Kagome," Sesshomaru called to her. She walked back into the room from her spot in the kitchen. (They are at his home and Inuyasha is at another village. The kids are with Kaede.) _

"_Yes, what is it Sesshomaru?" She says as she wipes her hands on a towel that she held in her hands. Sesshomaru is sitting in his room on his bed, he still had yet to get dressed after she got up to make them something to eat after they made "love"._

"_I wanted to speak with you about your mating mark." Kagome's hand instantly went up to the scare on her neck were Inuyasha marked her over 9 years before. "If you wish it, I can replace Inuyasha's with mine, but you must tell him first. As you know, I am looking for a mate and an heir. I have fallen in love with you and have been in love with you for years. I would love nothing more then for you to accept me." She stared at him in "shock". What do you say to something like that?_

_She walked up to him and leaned over placing a kiss on his lips. "Sesshomaru," she whispered. "I would love nothing more."_

Sesshomaru "scooped" Kagome up and walked to her bedroom. He "threw" her onto her bed and climbed up and leaned over top of her. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She used her hand to brush his hair out of his face. She tucked it behind his ears. Sesshomaru sat up and removed his clothing.

"Ahhh, Sesshomaru, you're torturing me, please, mmm…ah ha." Kagome heard Sesshomaru give a low growl. With that he could wait no longer as Kagome wrapped her legs around him. He thrust into her. "AHHH!!! Sessho….ma…ru!!!"

Outside the hut, unknown to the two inside, Kaede heard what was going on and shook her head in disappointment. Kagome, I thought more of ye. I had no idea that ye were capable of hurting thy husband. Kaede walked away and continued her way back to the village. She had come to ask Kagome for her help, there were quite a few children in the village that were getting sick and Kagome was trained in her Miko powers but also had access to medicines from her time. As she was walking away she heard the howl of the mighty western lord. She shook her head once more and left the two alone.

A/N- Well….Well…..What does you fink???? Yessss….yesss…or no no…..please review, I would really like to know how the people liked it, if you did like it at all. I already have the next chapter written but I would like to at least see, 10 reviews before I post it. If there is less then that, but I like the reviews that were posted I will put it up anyway for the ones who reviewed. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Pain

A/N- I've said it before, but I will say it again, there is sexual content in this story and it is not recommended if you don't like that kind of stuff.

Chapter 2-

The heavy breathing died down as the two calmed down after their final ride. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head, reaching down he pulled the blankets up to cover them. He kissed the left side of her forehead and smiled as she turned into him more.

"Thank you, Kagome." He said as he rubbed her arm. She smiled. They kept meeting like this and originally it was for one night, and that's all but then it turned into a nightly meeting and then sometimes during the day.

"_Kagome?" She turned to look at her husband. He looked confused. "Why, do you smell like my brother?" A shocked expression came over her face and she turned to face the window in front of the 'sink' where she was cleaning up after dinner._

"_He sent a messenger for me, he needed some advice on how to handle Rin. She is going into puberty and she needed a woman to tell her what was happening to her. So I went to see him earlier. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you were busy with Miroku and I didn't want to bother you. Forgive me?" She said with a small smile as she turned back around. He got up from his spot on the floor across from her and pulled her into a hug. _

"_How could I not? I love you so much Kagome, and I don't know what I would do without you." He kissed her and then walked back to his place on the floor to finish what he was doing. "Thank you Kagome." He said calmly._

"_For what?" She asked as she turned around to finish the dishes._

"_For telling me the truth." Her eyes went wide and she dropped the plate she was washing. _

"Thank you for what?" She said with a little fear of what he was thanking him for.

"For all the things you've given me. Love, friendship, and a companion. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Kagome." Kagome smiled, but it was a sad smile. He didn't notice but it was there. Inuyasha had said the same thing to her and here she was, betraying him. He pulled her chin up and kissed her gently. He flipped over so he was on top of her and gave her a seductive smile. She smiled back but pushed him off.

"I'm tired, Sesshomaru, can we just sleep?" She knew that would hurt him a little but it had to be done. She was tired and needed a little sleep. He nodded, and kissed her before falling to the side of her.

"Anything for you. Goodnight, sleep well." He rolled onto his side with is back facing her and listened to her breathing as it evened out. She's grieving again. Thinking about my damned brother.

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? My brother's mate, bathing, all alone. Now why does this pose a problem?" Kagome looked up to see her brother-in-law standing at the edge of the spring in which she was bathing in._

"_How are you doing, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked as she continued to bathe, not caring that there was a man watching her. "Inuyasha and I haven't heard from you in a while."_

"_I am fine. It is you that should be asking if you are fine my dear." Kagome stopped and looked at him. He smiled and then removed his clothing. He walked down the shore and into the spring. He walked right over to Kagome and pulled her into his arms. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. She looked up at him which would seem to be a bad mistake but it turned out to be the best one she's made in a long time._

_Sesshomaru leaned forward and caught her bottom lip with his teeth. He released her lip and began to kiss her with as much passion that could be used to fill 50 people. When he pulled away, he walked back to shore and put his cloths back on. He looked down at her and smiled._

"_I take leave of you now, my dear. But I will leave you this," He took an envelope out of his haori and let it drop to the ground. "If you wish to read it, I suggest you do, but don't let anyone else see it, or know of this meeting. Do you understand?" She nodded her head and walked to shore. He left before she had a chance to say anything._

'I remember that day as if it happened a few minutes ago.' Kagome thought when she woke up the next morning. She smiled, but her smile faded when she saw that Sesshomaru was pacing at the end of her bed. She sat up and he turned his head and their eyes locked. His eyes held worry and concern. Kagome climbed out of bed and walked up to him.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" She could see the concern in his eyes and it made her wonder what was going on. She lifted her hand and rubbed his back in concern.

"It's, um…well…this wasn't supposed to happen." He said in a frustrated tone. She looked him in the eye as he stopped pacing.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" He looked away, and looked at a picture that she had hung on the wall. It was a picture of her family, mom, grandfather, brother, and then Inuyasha, and her two kids.

"You weren't supposed to get pregnant, Kagome. That's what wasn't supposed to happen." Kagome stood there in shock not knowing what to do. She unconsciously put a hand to her stomach and let a tear fall.


End file.
